


Welcome Back

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns PWP, Back from when Dean was drafted to RAW to be united with his Shield mates, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Making Out, Reunion Sex, Threesome, dp, hook ups, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean has been drafted to RAW and having his boys back with him has him almost vibrating with need. Roman and Seth are more than happy to welcome him home.





	Welcome Back

Roman chuckled as he came out of the bathroom and took in the sight of Dean and Seth all wrapped up in each other arms making out profusely. They were leaning against the wall, or more so Dean was pushed up against the wall as Seth held him in his arms. Dean’s long legs were wrapped around Seth’s waist and Seth’s hands were exploring Dean’s ass as he latched his lips to Dean’s.

“Naughty boys…Couldn’t have waited a bit? Started without me already?” Roman’s tone was amusing and playful, making Seth break away from Dean and look at Roman. His flushed face broke into a grin. Seth’s eyes went back to Dean’s face who was shivering with the intensity of their make out session. Lips parted and breathing shallow.

“Our boy here is more needy than ever Rome. I swear he jumped into my arms and started humping me. So fucking desperate to be fucked, like always.” Seth’s voice was hoarse as he squeezed Dean’s ass in his hands. Dean let out a low moan and his face turned towards Roman. Eyes shinning with pure need and lust.

Roman walked towards his boys, a huge smile on his face. His hand went around Dean’s throat and he pressed his lips to Dean’s. Savoring the mixed taste of Seth and him in Dean’s mouth.

“Ro…” Dean let out a broken moan as he gripped at Roman’s head, trying to press himself into Roman’s chest as best he could while his lower half was latched onto Seth.

“Shhhss Baby Boy. Shhs. A little patience and then you’ll have us both all to yourself. We gonna take good care of you. Right Seth?” Roman pressed one kiss on Dean’s temple and then turned his head to kiss Seth on his mouth, who hummed in response. They both turned their head towards Dean when they heard Dean let out a whine.

“Can’t we fuck right here? How am I gonna wait through the whole drive? I am desperate!!” 

They both laughed as Seth placed Dean back on the ground, keeping a firm hold onto his waist in case Dean was unsteady on his feet.

“Tsk tsk…Patience and Dean don’t come hand in hand Rome. Don’t you know that?” Seth said in a teasing tone and his eyes twinkled as he looked Dean over.

“I know baby. But he waited so long, I wanna make it right for him. Treat him right tonight.”

“I don’t care!! I just wanna get pounded by you two! I don’t care if you do me against the wall or in the air…I have waited long enough already!”

Roman chuckled softly and brought Dean in his arms to kiss him hungrily. Seth pressing himself against Dean from behind and licking at the soft skin of Dean’s neck.

“Baby Boy…We want nothing more than to fuck you right here right now…wreck your sweet little hungry hole and have our fun with it…But they are closing the arena soon and I don’t think any of us wants to be locked in for the night.” Roman’s voice was gentle but firm, and Dean realized how irrational he was being. He felt Seth’s hands around his waist as he pulled Dean’s ass back against his crotch and grind his erection into Dean’s backside.

“We gonna take good care of you tonight. Gonna make you feel so full and ripped..just the way you like.” Seth whispered dirtily into his ear and Dean’s head lolled back. “I want you both tonight…Wanna feel both of you at the same time...Claiming me…” Dean moaned out and Roman’s lips kissed at his roughly.

“We gonna give you everything you need Baby Boy. Gonna remind you who you belong to. We gonna ruin your pretty little ass tonight and you can believe that.”

Seth and Dean both giggled at Roman using his catchphrase, and soon they were getting their stuff together and hurrying out of the door.

* * *

“FUCK FUCK FUCK…Oh fuck Seth pleasee…” Dean’s moans were so filthy and loud, it drove Seth and Roman wild with lust. Nothing made them as crazy with desire as having Dean begging and driven with need that only Roman and Seth could fulfill. No one could fuck Dean like Seth and Roman, no one knew how to make him feel like a filthy little slut but at the same time so safe and loved too. Dean felt finally at home…in the middle of Seth and Roman. Who knew how to play with every string of his body so expertly.

Seth’s gazed at Dean’s mouth as he spilled curses in his desperate state. He was seated on Roman’s lap, Roman’s thick dick deep inside Dean’s ass. Seth had him turned away from Roman’s face so Dean’s back was pressed against Roman’s chest. Seth was holding him from under his thighs and had his legs spread wide open so his stuffed asshole was right in Seth’s sight. He licked his lips as he bent down to lick at Dean’s hole that held Roman’s dick inside it firmly.

“Such a pretty little sight…Fuck Rome…You should see him like this…He's still as beautiful as ever...His hole look so pretty filled with your dick..But I bet he wants more…He’s such a slut…Always so needy for more…Always wanted both of us at the same time because he can’t handle not being stuffed like a dirty little whore that he is..Tell me Dean…Did you use to spread your legs wide open for those guys on Smackdown? Begging them to split your ass open, huh? No way a whore like you went on without getting dicked down for so long…Come on…Tell us your dirty little secrets…Did they fuck you as good as we do? Did they fill your sweet asshole like we can?” Seth poured filth out of his mouth as he fucked Dean with two fingers that he had pushed inside Dean’s ass alongside Roman’s dick. He watched with clouded eyes at how well Dean was taking it all. Pressing down onto his fingers and Roman’s dick. Squirming to get more of it all.

Dean whimpered as Roman tugged at his hair and licked at the side of his face, whispering in his ear with a voice that was laced with pure lust. “Seth asked you a question Baby Boy. Did you offer those guys what belong to us and us alone? Did they give you what you desire so much? Did they know how to take care of a cockslut like you? Fuck you so hard that you don’t even remember your own name? Come on beautiful…Tell us..”

Dean whined as he felt trapped between Roman and Seth, two people who knew exactly how to get him going. How to turn him on and make him fall apart under their ministrations. His thoughts went back to everyone he had hooked up with during his time on Smackdown and realized that no one was even comparable to what he had with Roman and Seth. His true lovers who held not only his pleasure in the palm of their hands but also his soul’s deepest desires.

“No…No one can fuck me like you two…Fuck..No one can give it to me as good as you two do…Me your slut…Wanna be used by you both…Please….Seth…Gimme your cock….I wanna have you both inside me…Pound me…wreck me…ruin me…Make me your whore…Please…” Dean’s voice was so needy, so rough. His hands were gripping at the sheets tightly as he tried to move onto Roman’s dick and Seth’s fingers. Wanting to be fucked hard. Wanted to be fucked like there was no tomorrow. Nothing made him as desperate as Roman and Seth just taking their pleasure out of his body. Using him as their personal fuckhole. He missed this so much. Missed being between them, and now that he was here all he wanted was to feel them both to the core of his bones.

"Our little whore...As much as we loved messing around with each other, it was never the same without having your needy little ass always ready to jump on our dicks...Missed having you wrapped around us like a glove...We gonna play with you so much...Make you so drippy for us...Like old days..You still like those things right? Dressing up for us? Having those toys used on you? You still have your toys with you right? Fuck..." Seth licked his lips as he watched Dean's asshole swallowing everything that was given to it. Grinding down desperately, twitching beautifully all for Seth's eyes. Roman was moaning behind Dean, bucking up every now and again to drive his dick further inside Dean's ass. With the way Dean was crying out, it was obvious Roman was hitting his spot deliciously.

"Ro..Please don't tease...I wanna be fucked...More..gimme more..Seth! Just put your dick in me!! Me ready already you should know that!" Dean's desperate plea made Seth chuckle as he kissed at Dean's inner thigh and grinned out. "I know that baby. I know your ass is always ready to be drilled. I am just having a little fun...watching you try to swallow my fingers when you are already stuffed with a dick...Fuck makes you look so fucking slutty..."

"Play later!! Neither is my ass going anywhere nor are your fingers! Just gimme your dick right now! PLEASE!" 

Seth pulled his fingers out and kissed near Dean's hole, making him buck under his hands. His own dick was throbbing with need. Wanting to be inside the familiar heat. That was always so willing to take him and pull him over the edge. 

Soon Seth was pushing inside Dean's ass and all three of them groaned out in pure bliss. The tightness was incredible, made Roman almost cum. It was all so fucking fit and hot. Dean was a mess in the middle of them, sobbing in delight. Seth didn't take too long to adjust and soon Roman and him started pounding into Dean's ass in unison. 

"Ohh god...please...fuck..." Dean cried out and Seth pressed his lips to Dean's, shoving his tongue inside Dean's wet mouth. "You like that? Fuck...You like having your ass used and split open by our dicks? You little whore...Always so willing and ready to be taken...You are so wet...so hot..."

Roman's thrusts were getting desperate as he tried his best to move as much possible from his position. He was too far gone to join Seth in talking filth. He seeked his release and a few minutes later he was cumming inside Dean's ass. "Fuck fuck fuck..Fuck..." After a couple of seconds he felt Seth's cum against his dick as he filled Dean with his seeds too. Dean was shaking in their arms, a couple of strokes from Roman to his dick had him spilling in Roman's hands as well.

"Godd...missed you so much...so fucking much..." Roman cooed as he stroked Dean's sides and kissed at the side of his face. Seth pulled out of Dean's ass and Roman held Dean from under his thighs as he moved him off of his lap to lay down besides him on the bed. Arm tightening around his waist immediately as he pulled Dean back to snuggle him from behind. Seth moved to the other side of Dean and pushed his hair out of his face, kissing at his lips as Dean moaned out in his mouth. "You good Baby?" He asked softly and Dean let out a soft smile on his lips. "Never better." Seth and Roman both shared a chuckle as they cuddled Dean between them. Safe, sound and feeling as content as ever.


End file.
